


Tubbo out here being Rapunzel without the hair

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Healing Powers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Tommy almost dies, Tommy is super injured, bc Tubbo be magic, the Pit, then he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: Tommy almost dies after techno fight, abandoned to respawn, but Tubbo out here doin healing magic so we're all good.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 277





	Tubbo out here being Rapunzel without the hair

Tubbo looked down at the sluggishly bleeding boy he called his best friend.   
His Tommy. 

He had promised _him_ he'd never do it again, but he has to.   
He has to, he has to, hehasto, _hehastohehastohehasto-_

Tubbo curls a hand into Tommy's hair and weaves the other through slowly folding fingers.   
"Tub- o?" The tall boy hacks out a cough, blood dripping down his chin and onto his lap, his hunched position against the cavern walls not helping the internal bleeding. 

"It's okay, Tommy, it'll be okay, it'll be alright."   
Tubbo starts to lightly hum, his chestnut hair glowing a soft amber. 

_"Flower gleam and glow."_  
Tommy's clouded gaze fills with confusion, Tubbo had never sung something like this.   
_"Let your power shine."_  
Tubbo watches the amber light twist down his arms, following unseen patterns. 

_"Make the clock reverse."_  
Tommy watches the light with detached interest, not quite understanding what's happening around him as his vision continues to fade.   
_"Bring back what once was mine."_  
The magic finally reaches his fingers, silently waiting at his beck and call. 

_"Heal what has been hurt."_  
Tubbo lets the amber magic start to seep into the hunched boy's skin, willing it to find and heal.   
_"Change the fates design."_  
Tommy can feel more air, his lungs less constricting, more free. 

_"Save what has been lost."_  
Tubbo watches the magic flow across Tommy's body like a tread a needle, stitching up cuts and weaving together broken bones.   
_"Bring back what once was mine."_  
Tommy feels everything come back together, his vision clearing. 

_"What once was mine."_  
Tubbo feels the magic fade, the glow dimming until it's gone, but the effects permanent.   
Tommy takes in a sharp breath, ribs no longer sticking into a punctured organ.   
"What the fuck was that, Tubbo?" Tommy's still a little breathless but that doesn't stop him from being a little too loud.   
Tubbo quickly shushes him, "Tommy, not here and not now."   
Tommy just nods and quietly reaches out to wipe away the tears Tubbo had been crying.   
After a few minutes, both boys get up and make their way to Tommy's room, tired and wanting rest. 

  
Wilbur watches all of this from around the corner, a sick grin playing at his lips.   
_Well, Tubbo's much more useful than I thought._

**Author's Note:**

> if people get inspired by this and wanna write stuff similar plz do bc im probably not, so you can just credit me by linking this fic or "inspired by" or whatever (or putting in my insta (dreambird711) plz i crave attention-)


End file.
